


Through a window

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brothers, Declan POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Being Ronan, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Declan knows that something has changed about Ronan, but it isn’t until he catches Ronan and Adam in a private moment that he realises that his little brother is happy (aww).





	Through a window

Declan Lynch was not in the habit of spying on his younger brother. It’s true that he kept close tabs, for safety purposes (obviously), but he wasn’t interested in details. Quite frankly, there were a lot of things about Ronan’s life that he would really rather avoid.

But, for some reason, he couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from the scene unfolding on the front porch.

He’d spent the last three nights at the Barns with Matty and Ronan and, by some miracle, no serious assaults had taken place. It probably had something to do with Parrish. It wasn’t that Ronan had become softer; he could be gentle with Adam when he wanted to be, but he certainly didn’t extend the curtesy to anyone else. But, there was something less biting about the insults that dropped off his tongue.

Adam and Ronan were a strange couple and Declan couldn’t quite wrap his head around their relationship. It wasn’t that he had a problem with Ronan being gay, and he didn’t have an overwhelming number of issues with Parish, but it was definitely odd to see Ronan willing let someone break through his carefully crafted defences. Despite this, he couldn’t help but admit that, some how, they fit together.

Ronan was still sharp, angular and argumentative, but the anger that had bubbled close, and so fiercely, beneath the surface of his skin seemed to have become less reactive. Adam didn’t suppress him; if anything they egged each other on with increasing ferocity, always eager to one-up each other. Being around them was almost intolerable at times. They swung from heated kisses to loud banter in the blink of an eye, not caring if an unsuspecting brother got caught in the crossfire.

The worst thing though, was when they joined forces, often against Declan. Ronan was tenacious, stubborn and loved to push peoples buttons, and Parrish had a brain that could be classed as a deadly weapon under the right circumstances. It wasn’t that he felt outwitted by a pair of smug, asshole teenagers. He was still older, wiser and indefinitely more sane, probably better looking too, but they could be annoying as fuck.

And, the swearing! Sweet Mary, Jesus and... It was as though they used cuss words as sweet nothings. Missiles of blasphemous poetry hurled at one another in the place of endearments. The way that Parish blushed when Ronan told him to fuck off, anyone with ears could hear an I love you hidden in the subtext. It was way beyond uncomfortable. More like insufferable. Possibly even scarring.

The strange thing was, Matty loved it. He acted as though Ronan had dreamt up a new brother just for him. Always sweet and trusting, it hadn’t taken him long to become incredibly attached to Parrish. At least it seemed to be a reciprocal relationship. Parrish went out of his way to make sure that Matty was always included, often going to great lengths just to make him smile. Declan could tell that it had been a tentative and awkward thing at the beginning, something done to keep Ronan happy. But, their relationship had blossomed and Adam now seemed to revel in his role as adopted brother. 

On one level, Declan was pleased about this. He brothers both wanted it, and there was no way that anyone could be accepted into the Lynch family without Matty’s blessing. But, it also worried him. If Adam ever left he would be dealing with two broken hearted brothers rather than one. 

Maybe, and Declan would only ever admit this to himself, he was also a little jealous. Parish understood Ronan in a way that Declan never would. At times, Parrish could be the most serious mother fucker he’d ever met. But, then Ronan would strike a fire inside of him, prodding and goading until Adam fell into childlike idiocy. Just yesterday, Declan had watched them take turns leaping onto a silver tea tray out in the garden. The rain had been torrential, but they were determined to see who could skid the furthest across an ever growing mud slick, both desperate to be the victor. They’d traipsed inside hours later, filthy, soaking wet and covered in bruises but both laughing like lunatics. Declan could never relax enough to let himself enjoy anything so trivial. It was irksome that someone almost as driven and practical as himself could be drawn into Ronan’s world so easily and completely when it always felt unobtainable to Declan.

Through the window he watched Ronan raise his hand to gently trail a finger along Adam’s cheek bone. Declan knew he should look away but, instead, watched as his brother leant in and kissed his boyfriend so softly that Declan found himself blushing. When the kiss ended, Parrish reached out to reel Ronan in and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Ronan wore the softest and most genuine smile that Declan had ever seen grace his face. It reminded him of his brother as a small child before life had hardened his armour, or maybe even their sweet-natured Matthew. 

Understanding slowly trickled through Declan’s veins. He couldn’t turn away because Ronan was happy. This is what it looked like! Slightly sickening, and definitely something that should be happening somewhere more private, but still a gift to an older brother that was fuelled by stress and family responsibility.

Ronan, however, was still Ronan. And, as Declan watched, his brother turned Adam’s face up for another soft kiss, before suddenly pushing him off the deck and into a large muddy puddle. The whole time cackling loud enough to scare a murder of crows from the tree line at the edge of the far field. 

Adam, unexpectedly, launched himself back to his feet and, rather than swearing or storming away as Declan would have done, threw himself toward Ronan who took of running as fast as he could. Declan watched, bemused, as the two boys chased one other in erratic circles around the yard; hands grasping, pushing and pulling always trying to get the upper hand and transfer as much mud as possible onto to other party.

Eventually they called a halt to their game, seemingly distracted by the press of the other’s body against their own. Declan let the curtain fall shut as their kisses became more passionate and their hands slowly drifted south. There were some things he definitely didn’t want to have seared into his memory.

He moved back through the house, retreating to his own personal space, a sanctuary away from the magic and dreamed nonsense that filled his life without asking for permission.

He sighed to himself as he dropped down into his desk chair. Ronan was going to be bloody insufferable when Adam went back to college in a few days. It was probably time to start planning a distraction, or maybe just preparing to get the hell out of the way!

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn’t one of my better fics but I love the complicated dynamic between Ronan and Adam and can’t help wonder how Adam would fit into that as he becomes part of their family.


End file.
